Challenges
by KamiReaper
Summary: Challenge for any one that wants to write a crossover story
1. Assassin's Creed Crossover

Three story ideas

1\. I've seen plenty of Assassin's Creed crossover where Naruto is a member of the Assassin's Brotherhood and he was trained by Ezio or someone, but I don't think I've ever seen one where he takes the place of Desmond in the real world. A few things I would like to see in this are:

Naruto being paired with Rebecca Crane

It doesn't matter if you had another person or not I'll let you decide

If you do decide to make a harem fix I would like to see a girl from Naruto appear (Doesn't matter who as long as it isn't Sakura)

It doesn't matter if Naruto is originally from Desmond's world or not

If he is he must know how to fight (You can choose what style)

If he isn't he must have prior ninja training

You can choose whether or not he goes through out the series or not, but I would at least like to seen the Ezio trilogy.

**This may be a Spoiler:** Naruto must live after the events of Assassin's Creed 3

It also doesn't matter if you still include Desmond or not

2\. I would also like to see Naruto being one of Desmond's ancestors

Naruto must be paired with at least three women (not Sakura) (Fem. Sasuke must be in the pairing)

I would like to see a female daimyō (Koyuki, Haruna, etc.) and Ryūzetsu in the pairing. (Not a requirement, just something that I would like as there aren't very many of them)

You can pair Desmond with anyone in the real world, it doesn't really matter

Naruto must join the Brotherhood during his three year training trip or shortly before his stay at Hōzuki Castle.

3\. Naruto taking part in the events of Black Flag

Naruto must be paired with Mary Reed or Fem. Edward Kenway

He can be paired with both or more (if more consider Anne Bonny)

I would prefer Naruto being in the Brotherhood, but he doesn't have to be

If he is in the brotherhood he must be a high ranking member

If he isn't he has to be a pirate hunter or a pirate.

If he's a pirate hunter he has to have a reputation of never failing to capture a pirate.

If he's a pirate he has to be skilled and have a vendetta against the military (He can join the assassins later on in the story) (His crew has to be characters from Naruto)

Naruto must have a good background story

He can be originally from that world or from the Narutoverse

If he's originally from the Narutoverse he has to be post war and with Hinata (he still has to be with Mary or fem. Edward if you choose this)

**PM if you want to do any of these story ideas none of these can be abandoned without good reason (so none of that I lost my inspiration crap)**


	2. Break Blade Crossover

Another story idea

1\. I want to see a Naruto/Break Blade crossover, I recently finished the break blade anime and just started the manga, so I decided to see if there were any fanfics of it and I was sorely disappointed as there were fifteen total including three crossovers. I noticed that the protagonist ,Rygart Arrow, looked similar to Naruto (at least in my opinion) Things I want to see in this are:

Naruto must be an unsorcerer

He can either take Rygart's place or be paired with a female version of him

I'd like it if Naruto would be paired with Sigyn and Fem. Rygart (You can throw in a fem. Zess as well)

If Naruto is paired with a fem. Rygart there has to be two under-golems  
If Naruto is paired with a fem. Rygart they have to be childhood friends and they have to go to the academy together.

Naruto has to be skilled in armed and unarmed combat

Naruto can be from his world or the Break Blade world  
If he's from his he has to be transported to the Break Blade world by the time he's five with scrolls on how to be a ninja  
If he's from the Break Blade world he has to be an orphan that is extremely lucky and smart  
You can also have post war Naruto that was transported to the Break Blade world and reverted to the age of five.

2\. Another version is he is a fem. Zess's childhood friend from a family of well standing.

In this version Naruto can either be born into the family or adopted after he was transported from his world (You can use either of the transport ideas from above)

Naruto sill has to be skilled in armed and unarmed combat

He must be on the fem. Zess's strike team

Its up to you if Naruto is a unsorcerer (If he is an unsorcerer he must pilot an Athens under-golem)

PM me if you want to do any of these story ideas none of these can be abandoned without good reason (so none of that I lost my inspiration crap) I also forgot to mention in my earlier chapter that I would like to see lemons in all of these ideas if you accept (it isn't a requirement just something that I would like)


	3. Less Used Crossovers 1

I've decided to do a less used series of crossover ideas starting off with a childhood favorite show of mine… Shin Chan/Crayon Shin Chan. Those of you who have watched the show would most likely agree that it is a funny show. There are ten story ideas for this particular crossover three with Naruto as a kid, four with him as an adult, and three teen stories. A few thing required of the following ideas are…

Kid 1  
Naruto is from the Elemental Nations (taken when he's five)  
Naruto was abused  
Patty finds and takes care of him eventually adopting him  
Naruto takes most of Penny's beatings for her  
Naruto tries to be cheerful, but cracks from time to time  
Naruto regularly flirts with women (Even Mitzi and Georgie's mom from time to time)

Kid 2  
Naruto is not from the Elemental Nations  
Naruto is Ai's friend (he has a crush on her but is friend zoned)  
Ai uses Naruto as a go between for Shin  
Naruto regularly gets into fights with boys in higher grades (usually winning)  
Naruto plays with Shin and his group regularly  
Ai eventually starts to like Naruto back around the end

Kid 3  
Naruto is not from the Elemental Nations  
Naruto is rich  
Hima is Shin's Twin Sister  
Naruto and Hima are friends (Hima has a crush on him and vice versa)  
The adults tease them about it  
Naruto regularly hangs out with Shin's group  
Naruto is smart but jokes around a lot

Adult 1  
Naruto is not from the Elemental Nations  
Naruto is smart, but likes to mess around  
Naruto is a teacher at Super Happy Fun Time  
Naruto knows the Nohara family well and goes to their house regularly  
Misae/Mitzi and Penny have a crush on Naruto  
Naruto has had a relationship with Ms. Kats before

Adult 2  
Naruto is from the Elemental Nations post-shippuden  
Naruto is an actor that live near the Nohara's  
His show rivals Action Bastard in popularity (Both Adult and Child)  
Naruto dates Ms. Anderson midway through season one  
Shin bugs Naruto to be on his show regularly

Adult 3 (first three are the same as Adult 2)  
Penny's dad dies around episode 10  
Naruto starts to date Penny's mom around episode 15, getting married around episode 22 (these are just random episodes you can choose which episode for each)  
Naruto enjoys Shin's company (unlike Penny's mother)

Adult 4  
Naruto is Penny's real father, but is divorced by Patty (Penny's mother) and moved to the US  
Naruto was drafted for a war (Afghanistan for example) while he lived in the US (he still sends child support money to them)  
Naruto is highly trained  
Naruto come back to Japan and meets Patty and they start seeing each other in secret  
Naruto kills Penny's step father after he learns that he beats them (He comes up with a story as to why the step father "leaves")  
Naruto and Patty get remarried and the show continues

Make them look their age and not like midgets  
Teen 1  
Naruto is not from the Elemental Nations  
Naruto dates Nanako  
Naruto visits the Norhara family regularly  
Naruto messes with Shin about messing with his girl  
Naruto is a student teacher

Teen 2 (continued from Kid 2)  
Naruto is a Football player (American Football not soccer) (you choose position preferably running back or anything on defense) and boxes  
Naruto dates Ai  
Naruto still gets into fights (street fights)  
Naruto is close to going to college

Teen 3  
Naruto is from the Elemental Nations (Shipudden)  
Naruto dates Penny after transferring to SHFT High  
Naruto plays Football (American Football not soccer) (you choose position preferably running back or anything on defense) and boxes  
Naruto is the reigning middle weight champ while Shin is the welter weight  
Naruto gets into street fights regularly


End file.
